Build:Team - Human Rit Spiritway
Spiritway variant for ritualists or general for spiritspammers. =Overview= Human SoS Player / or / Human SoS Player Heroes / SoGM Ritualist Hero / Panic Resto Hero / Minion Bomber Hero =Human SoS Player= Primary Rit prof=Rt/any Channeling=12+1+3 Communing=6+1 spa=11+1BondVampirismBloodsongof SpiritsOptionalof UnfeelingSpiritsSiphon/build Variants * Grab SoGM for a huge damage boost. * * Secondary Rit prof=any/Rt Channeling=12 Communing=12BondVampirismBloodsongof SpiritsAgonyof UnfeelingSpiritsSiphon/build Templates * / OQgiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB * / OgiiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB * / OwhiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB * / OggjchgqITVT+glTXTdiQT0gAAA * / OQiiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB * / OghjwggqITVT+glTXTdiQT0gAAA * / OAhjYggqITVT+glTXTdiQT0gAAA * / OwgiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB * / OQhiAyiMVN5DWOdN1JCNRDyMB Equipment *Survivor insignias. *40/40 Channeling set. *Energy +20 Staff. Usage *Summon your cheap/long lasting spirits before entering battle. Once foes are within attack-range, call targets followed by casting Summon Spirits. Recast any spirits if necessary. Do -NOT- draw aggro upon them. *Cast Painful Bond on groups of foes and Bosses as it recharges. Spirits will prioritize uncalled targets with the lowest health; use this behavior to your advantage to cast Painful Bond. Use Siphon Spirits for energy management on summoned spirits; combine with Signet of Spirits for a high energy boost. *Use Summon Spirits to evacuate and heal any spirits that are under attack. If you are under melee attack, you can Summon Spirits or Signet of Spirits and back away. This will creates a Wall of Spirits to block the attacking foe; however, spirits will die quickly so use this tactic sparingly. Variants *Rangers, Elementalists and Necromancers should replace Spirit Siphon with any useful PvE skill. =SoGM Ritualist Hero= prof=Ritualist/Any spawningpower=12+1 communing=12+1+3of Ghostly MightShadowsongPainDisenchantmentAnguishDissonanceOptionalof Creation/build * : :* :* for areas with lots of rezzing(eg Slavers Exile). :* for areas with lots of knockdowns. :* :* for areas with lots of party-wide pressure. Equipment *Survivor insignias *+Health set *Staff with +15 energy Usage *Put heroes on guard mode. *Aggro enemies. Make sure heroes do not get initial aggro. *Once aggro'd, heroes will place spirits. *Call target. Variants *Soul Twisting when mobility is needed over dmg (mostly in easy areas). *Signet of Creation in Optional slot for better energy. =Panic Resto Hero= prof=Me/Rt dom=11+1+1 res=10 fas=8+1 ins=6+1PanicDrainNot, Want NotOptionalBody and SoulLightWas Kaolaiof My Flesh/build : :* for a second interrupt. :* against annoying enchantments. :* for more party heal (energy is tight, consider taking Psychic Instability as elite). Equipment *40/40 Domination set. *Survivor Insignias. Usage *Set the hero to guard mode. Variants *Psychic Instability for Panic (change attributs to resto=12, fast=10+1+1 insp=8+1) *Leech Signet or Drain Enchantment instead of Waste Not, Want Not *Bring Death Pact Signet over Flesh of My Flesh. =Minion Bomber Hero= prof=Necromancer/Monk deathmagic=12+1+3 soulreaping=8+1 Prot=10OptionalBone MinionsNovaBileMasochismSpiritAegisof Absorption/build :* :* :* Equipment *Survivor insignias *1 Bloodstained insignia *40/40 death set Usage *Set the hero to guard mode. =Notes= *Bring some type of hex removal and interrupts if needed. *If facing heavy AoE, flag ritualist heroes back so they don't get hit. AoE shouldn't be a problem if you can properly pull the mob. =See also= *Build:Rt/any Spirit Spammer *Build:Team - Hero Spiritway *Build:Team - Spiritual Discord *Build:Team - Dual Spirit Spam